


[Podfic] icebreaker

by aceofjapan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coach Victor Nikiforov, College, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Friendship, Happy, Happy Ending, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Series, Retirement, Students, Study Group, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofjapan/pseuds/aceofjapan
Summary: Podfic ofcesare's ficicebreaker.--Yuuri's husband is possibly not as oblivious as he seems, because he grins and asks, "Have you never looked up Yuuri?""There's a porn actress with the same name who went into politics," says Nate, "so she's most of the results, and some stuff about figure skating.""Some stuff about figure skating," Victor says ruefully to Yuuri.(((A post-skating-retirement college scenario based on skygemspeaks' idea about Yuuri's college classmates learning about his figure skating career. I wrote a variation mostly because I just really wanted to include Victor in the mix. This also heavily draws on kevystel's ideas about Yuuri unknowingly breaking hearts everywhere he goes.)))
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 20
Kudos: 55
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[Podfic] icebreaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nrandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [icebreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856568) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare). 



> Happy #ITPE 2019! 💜💜💜
> 
> I created this podfic for [nrandom2215](https://twitter.com/nrandom2215)! Thank you for giving me the chance to finally tackle this story that I've been wanting to do for ages <3
> 
> The Outsider POV is one of my fave tropes, especially as it's done in this story. Enjoy!

  
_cover art by[nihidea/aceofjapan](http://nihideadraws.tumblr.com)_

**Title:** icebreaker  
**Author:** cesare  
**Reader:** aceofjapan  
**Fandom:** Yuri!!! on Ice  
**Characters:** Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
**Summary:** Yuuri's husband is possibly not as oblivious as he seems, because he grins and asks, "Have you never looked up Yuuri?"  
  
"There's a porn actress with the same name who went into politics," says Nate, "so she's most of the results, and some stuff about figure skating."  
  
"Some stuff about figure skating," Victor says ruefully to Yuuri.  
  
  
**Fanfic Text:** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856568)  
**Podfic Length:** 00:43:39  
**Music used:**[It keeps us dancing - The Family Crest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hYnECpK4BjI)  
  
**[icebreaker Podfic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1u1vh_TuJ4VAszlDbSKuhidT8kKTv6NSo/view)** [download or stream via Google Drive]  
**[Podbook](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0039.zip)** [Zip Download]  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening, and if you've enjoyed the story, don't forget to leave feedback to the author in the original text! 💜
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://theliteraryluggage.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/nihidea_art)!


End file.
